In The Dead of The Night
by Truthfully Lying
Summary: In the dead of the night, a lonely Toy Maker creates two dolls, containing parts of his bloodied victims and infused with his sinful blood...
1. Prologue: First Blood

A/N: So! This is my attempt at a Horror fanfic! :D Read and Review, please!

DISCLAIMER: After writing this, I'm too afriad to dream of owning Rin and Len for a while, so... NO I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Oh, by the way, the phrase 'As blue as the night sky in Hell' belongs to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

A lot of things happen in the dead of the night.

This particularly story starts with a lonely Toy Maker. Misunderstood and abandoned by everyone, he flung himself into making toys. Robotic cars that moved by themselves, life-like dolls with glassy-eyed stares, building blocks that stacked themselves... The more toys he made, the more he craved. He started wanting stronger, more realistic, smarter toys.

The Toy Maker started giving something from something alive to every toy he made. He released his anger onto the people whom had once thrown him away mercilessly, and started on the path of blood. He killed with a smile, and always brought back a part of his victim carefully to attach to his toys. Soon, the Toy Maker was only making dolls.

A lock of beautiful camarel hair from his horrible, cheating wife, _attach it to this beautiful, lithe doll! _A pair of deep green eyes from his daughter whom had chosen to live with her mother instead of him, _let it give life to this girl-like boy doll!_

The Toy Maker lived in blood, and worked in blood. He started to develop a strange kind of love for murder, doing it for fun instead of for revenge now. His best creations were, in fact, a pair of twin dolls. They had a bit of everything. Silky blonde hair from a petite school girl, bright cerulean eyes from a whiny little baby, and the smile of a charismatic young man... His secret ingredient, however, was drops of blood, and from who else but himself?

He called the dolls 'Right' and 'Left', and kept them by his side always, even when he was on his terrible killing sprees. After a while, the Toy Maker made a real name for the dolls: Rin and Len.

The two blonde dolls watched the Toy Maker. They started getting life, because of the Toy Maker's sinful blood, and finally, one day, they blinked. The Toy Maker was, needless to say, overjoyed. He laughed and cried and danced, spinning his beloved dolls around in a circle, for he had finally found companians for his lonely heart.

He was to be betrayed again, however.

~.~

'Master! Oh, Master!'

Two sing-song voices rang out through the dark night, breaking the haunting silence. The Toy Maker stiffled a horrified gasp and increased his speed, sprinting blindly through the forest. He stumbled, tripped, climbed back up, and kept on running. Never in his life did he imagine that his dolls, his creations, would ever come after _him_.

'Master! You shouldn't run away from us, y'know?' This was obviously the girl's voice.

'Since you made us, we should always be together right?' And this was the boy's voice, ringing out stronger than his twin's.

The Toy Maker was panting now, but he still continued running. That was all he could do to stay alive: Run.

'Oh, are we playing hide and seek?' Rin asked cheerfully.

'We shall be the seekers, Master!' Len laughed and the toy dolls started counting down together.

'Ten! Nine!' Their foot-steps increased in speed.

'Eight! Seven!' Their voices seemed closer now.

'Six! Five!' The Toy Maker could hear them clearly now, close by.

'Four! Three!' He let out a strangled scream. They were closer, they were catching up!

'Two!' He could hear them right behidn him.

'One!' The Toy Maker realized, with a shock, that he could hear their breaths now.

'We found you!' Rin and Len sang together. They raised their arms together, sharp metal glinting in both their hands, and brought that piece of deadly metal as hard as they could onto the body of their creator. Cold metal tore through skin and flesh, spraying splatters of blood in all directions. The eyes of the twin dolls gleamed, as blue as the night sky in hell. Their beautiful golden hair splashed with brown-red stains. Streams of crimson blood trailed down their smooth skin.

The Toy Maker's scream echoed throughout the forest, but could not reach the ears of anyone within the city.


	2. Chapter 1: Red Against Red :Part I:

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed my previous chapter! This will probably be one of my last updates for the time being, because I wouldn't be able to get on from 25 May to around the end of June... TT^TT

DISCLAIMER: Do not own~ Do not own~ Do not own~

* * *

Rin sang to herself as she carefully polished the shining blade, cleaning the metal of its brown stains. Len sat beside her on the couch, idly flipping through channels on the television.

'This is boring,' The blonde-haired doll whined. 'All these people have no lives. At all. I mean, all they do is get into these overly dramatic situations, that are totally unrealistic.'

'Len, that's just a drama show.'

'... Oh.'

Rin paused in her cleaning to take a long look at the television screen, understanding what her twin meant by the shows being boring. In real life things like this wouldn't happen at all. Unfortunately, in the tiny house that had once been inhabitated by their owner, there was really nothing else to do. Rin and Len had gotten rid of their master's other creations right after they ahd gotten rid of him, to ensure that no other toy would come alive and take revenge on them for destroying their master.

It wasn't really their fault that they had to kill their master. He had lost at the game, and losing was equivilent to death. They were dolls, after all, and made to kill. Rin and Len had no idea what else to do.

After that, life was just plain boring. The dolls would have loved to go out and play a game with someone else, but neither of them was not famaliar with the city yet. If they went out, the duo would probably be unable to interact with humans.

Silence descended upon the two, at least until Len sat up straighter and broke the silence.

'Hey, Rin.'

'What is it, Len?'

'I know how we can play another game.'

~.~

The siblings were orphans. They were also completely normal children, save for the fact that their parents had been taken by a huge fire that had also claimed the house. After the duo had gotten over that incident, though, they had been adopted together and were currently living in cosy apartment with their 'parents' and 'sister'.

The two red-heads were bickering playfully with each other as they made the track home. With a laugh, the younger sibling, Teto, ran forwards while her brother followed behind her, shaking his head. On the path home, however, Teto suddenly trippd, falling forwards and landing on the ground with a heavy thump.

'Ouch!' She cried out, tears beading the corners of her eyes. Ted ran forward, stumbling, and helped his sister up.

'What happened? Are you alright?'

'Yeah... I tripped on something.'

Ted looked back and realized that there was something on the ground. Two somethings, actually. Curious, he went closer and picked the two object ups, studying them intently. They were dolls. In fact, they were the best, most realisitc dolls he had ever seen. They looked like twins, with silky blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Ted felt a bit disgusted looking at them. Dolls shouldn't be that realistic.

'Ted? Did you find something?'

The red-haired boy snapped to attention and turned around, waving the two dolls in the air. 'Yeah. You tripped on dolls.'

'Really? Let me see!' Teto took the two dolls from Ted and stared at them intently for a moment before stuffing them in her pocket.

'Hey, Teto, what are you doing?'

'I'm bringing them home!'

'... Those might be someone else's, you know?'

'Yeah? Well, then that "someone else" dropped them on the floor, so they're not responsible. I tripped on them, and I want to bring them home and take good care of them, so that they wouldn't have to stay with their irresponsible preious owner, so there!' Teto crossed her arms over her chest triumphantly.

Ted stared at his sister and she stared right back. The two of them continued this staring contest until Ted finally relented, sighing and shruggin his shoulder, 'Well, whatever. Keep them if you want. But don't talk like the dolls are living, it's freaky and unnatural.'

'Yeah, whatever, 'kay!' Teto cheered and spun around, the pain of her fall before already forgotten.

The siblings continued back to their apartment, not noticing the satisfied smile of the two dolls and the evil glint in their eyes.

~.~

By the time night fell, Rin and Len were tucked safely in a dollhouse. They had suffered through a day of being pulled, poked, gazed on, and pinched -mainly from Teto and Ted's younger 'sister'. They had also found out an abundence of things. Like the fact that the red-headed siblings, Ted and Teto, were adopted by the Hatsune family and that their parents had been killed once in a fire when Teto was 9, four years ago.

Their annoying adoptive sister was called Hatsune Miku, a sweet-looking girl with smooth teal hair and wide green eyes. Both Rin and Len hated her to no end. That ten-year-old was, to say the least, clumsy. She kept losing the dolls in all sorts of places, and it would take Teto hours of hunting to find them again. When she did, she would dust them off and keep Rin and Len in another place, but Miku had always managed to find them again.

Rin was the first one to open her eyes once she had determined that all the humans were truly asleep. She sat up, stretching, as Len pulled himself up and looked around the room. The dolls had discovered that they could change their size as they wished when their creator was still existant, and they both morphed quietly into human-size then.

Rin reached into her pocket and drew out her silver knife she had spent so long cleaning while Len opened the door of the room slowly, peeking out into the dark hallway. Their first stop would be Teto's room- They wanted to see how blood red would look like on her face, staining her already crimson hair and how fear would look like in her ruby-colored eyes.

Yes, Rin and Len both knew that they were, as humans put it, 'sick'. They didn't care. From the moment they had been made, they had already been tainted. Sprays of blood had splashed onto the brilliant gold, coating it with a layer of blood and sin that would never be washed off. The dolls didn't fight this process. They embraced it tightly and utterly, clinging on to the meaning and reason for their existance and never letting go for if even their sin were to be washed away, what of them would be left?

~.~

'Let's play a game!'


	3. Chapter 2: Red Against Red :Part II:

A/N: I'm back! XD Anyways, from now on, my updates will probably be weekly updates instead of having a new chapter every other day. Exams got in the way of things .

DISCLAIMER: Hey... If I get Rin and Len to kill the owner of Vocaloid and give it to me... Then, technically, I'll own Vocaloid... Right? O.o RIN! LEN! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!

* * *

_A sharp creak. A gasp._

_Light shines on the face of the red-haired girl. She looks angelic, with her cheeks rosy, her full lips half-open, and her reddish eyelashes sweeping over her cheekbone._

_Smiles. Exact, eerie smiles with gleaming white teeth._

_A sharp blade._

_A long slice._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Blood._

~.~

Rin savored the feeling of the sharp blade slicing neatly through skin and soft flesh. Soon, more and more reddish lines etched themselves into Hatsune Teto's stomach. It was a miracle that the girl hadn't woken yet, though she did stir and moan.

Behind his twin, Len stood, waiting for his turn at the knife. Rin took things too slow for his liking, Len preferred frenzied cutting, although he had to admit, the blood that slowly seeped out of the wounds on Teto had a certain alluring feel to it.

'Rin, is it my turn yet?' Len whined. Rin rolled her eyes skyward.

'Fine, fine. But keep your voice down.' The blonde doll passed the knife to her twin and stood backwards, just in case. Len had a strange tendency to go crazy during his turn with the knife. Which was the exact reason why Rin was the one who kept the knives.

When Len took hold of the blade, his eyes gleamed. Rin had time to blink and take a few more steps backwards before Len threw himself towards his unfortunate victim and started slashing wildly.

Teto woke up with a scream, and when she saw the wild-eyed blond doll chopping at her and all the blood, she screamed again.

'Len! You're going to wake the whole house!' Rin snapped, grabbing onto her brother and pulling him back from the bloodied girl. Rin snatched the knife out of his hands and threw it to the floor. Len blinked dazedly as Teto hyperventilated on her bed.

Pain. So much pain. 'I'm going to die,' Teto whispered hoarsely. Everytime she moved, she bled. Everytime she bled, she moaned from the pain. 'Ted. Ted. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. _I'm going to die_!'

But her brother wasn't here. Not yet. _He was always here_, Teto realized, _Always. Ted had always been by my side. I don't want to die. '_Ted! Help me! I don't want to die!'

'Shut up!' The two dolls snapped simultaneously, glaring at the red-head. Teto made a noise that sounded like a muffled cry and tears finally started to make their way down her blood-splattered cheeks. Rin and Len sighed at each other, then at Teto and Rin raised her knife in warning. 'I'm going to give you a choice,' She told the ruby-eyed girl, 'If you make another sound, we'll let you die slowly and as painfully as we can. When your brother comes running here, we'll kill him too, and we'll let you watch him die.

'However, if you stop making that irritating moaning noises of yours, we'll kill you quickly. There won't be any pain. Just one quick, sharp slash. It's you choice.' With that, the cerulean-eyed doll put her hands on her hips and raised her golden eyebrows at Teto.

Something changed in that moment. Perhaps Hatsune Teto's mind had finally accepted her fate. Perhaps it was too much of a struggle to try and understand how -how on earth- had her dolls came to life to kill her. Perhaps Teto had just given up thinking at all.

'I'll keep quiet,' Teto whispered. Rin and Len smiled, one pleased and one amused.

'Good girl,' The older of the twins smiled and approached Teto slowly. 'And I'll keep to my word. No pain. None at all.'

With that, Rin slashed, aiming for the crimson-haired girl's throat.

_Good-bye, Ted. Maybe we'll meet again in our next lives._

~.~

Hatsune Ted stared. He stared at the blond girl looming over his sister's dead body, a knife in hand. He stared at the blue-eyed boy standing to the side of the room, looking bored. He stared at the blood that soaked the bedsheets and covered the room.

Most of all, he stared at his little sister.

'TETO!'

~.~

_'Mom, Dad. Bring Miku and get out of here first. I'll get Teto.'_

_'Ted! What if something happens to you?'_

_'I'll be fine. Trust me.'_

_'Big brother... Where is big sister?'_

_'I'm going to get her, Miku. You just stay save. Protect Mom and Dad, okay? Teto and I will be out in a moment. If there's a theif in the house or something, it's better if you guys stay outside.'_

_'What about my dolls, Teddy?'_

_'... There's no time for them, Miku. Just go. Teto and I will be fine. Trust me.'_


	4. Chapter 3: Human Dolls :Part I:

A/N: I just realized I haven't updated this in, like, forever O.o IT WAS TOTALLY MY FAULT! I'M LAZY. VERY LAZY. I FULLY ADMIT THAT! OKAY? OKAY? There~ That's out of my system now. :D

DISCLAIMER: If I give back Vocaloid, can I have NND?/shot

* * *

'Well, what do we have here?' The two blonde dolls chorused together, bright blue eyes studying the red-haired boy intently, their previous victim already forgotten in favour of another.

Hatsune Ted could only stare in shock, his mouth hanging slightly open. Behind the twins, his little sister lay motionless, ruby-colored eyes wide open and staring blankly into space, crimson blood painting her pretty face. Ted was horrified, to say the least.

'Hey, you mute?' Len grumbled, still irked that his turn had ended early.

'Len,' Rin chided affectionately, not taking her eyes off the violently shivering red-head. 'Be more polite.'

'Like how?' Len retorted, obviously in a bad mood, 'Should I offer him tea? Maybe some cookies?'

'Exactly.'

'...' As Len wondered just how deranged his twin was, he stared at the currently-going-into-shock Ted by the door before asking abruptly, 'So. You want some tea?'

Ted nodded instinctively, and was immediately appalled with himself. Tea? At a time like this? While his little sister lay dead on her bed? Ted felt a sudden sharp pain on his upper arm and winced. A trail of reddish-brown blood flowed down his arms.

'There's your tea,' Len intoned dryly, 'And here's your cookie.' With that, he snatched Rin's knife and threw it at Ted.

The last thing Ted thought of was his baby sister.

~.~

'You're not dead yet?'

Ted cracked open his eyes, blinking against the harsh lighting of the room. He tried to sit up, then winced at the sharp pain at his shoulder. Trails of blood coruscated down his arm. His glasses were smudged, and the right lense was cracked. It was, luckily, still in good enough condition for him to see through. _I thought I... He threw a... Where am I?_

Everything around him was strange, unusual. As far as Ted could tell, he was in a small house; a shack or something. Rows of shelves lines the walls, and a wooden cupboard with a glass door leaned against the door. The windows were old and covered in layers of dust... In fact, the only thing that didn't seem old in the house was the wide-screen television.

Which brought him back to the speaker whom had woken him lounging on the couch.

Rin and Len, the two dolls his innocent sister and picked up and brought him, were staring at him with their creepy cerulean eyes. It wasn't the color that was terrifying- Cerulean was a beautiful color. It was what was inside their eyes or, more specifically, what wasn't. Their pupils held no emotion at all. Not a trace of amusement, or anger, or even curiousity. The two blonde dolls were just glassy-eyed, talking, killer... Dolls.

'... All those shelves,' Ted finally said, 'They're all empty. Why is that?'

'It's nothing important,' Rin drawled, not taking her empty eyes off him, 'We just did a bit of... Cleaning up.'

'You mean you threw everything inside away. Everything. Because...?'

'Because they were a nuisance,' Len said sharply, 'An annoyance. Irritance. Whichever word you want to use.'

'Annoyance...?' Ted muttered in confusion. A second later, his ruby eyes widened considerably and horror washed over his face, 'Because there are -were- more of... You, weren't there? More dolls. You threw them out. Disposed of them, so that you two would be the only wants left?'

'Sharp aren't we?' Rin slid off the couch and made her way gracefully in front of Ted. She bent down so their faces were at the same level, 'Well, that's not going to help you mych, Red.'

_Red?_ 'Why am I not dead?'

'Would you prefer to die?'

'No!'

'See?'

Ted tried to understand the blonde doll's strange logic to no avail and gave up, deciding to just sit there like an idiot and stare until someone explained everything to him. Len decided to take up that role.

'Rin doesn't make sense. You're not dead yet because we haven't killed you. We haven't killed you because we're bored, and lonely, and the TV only has stupid soap opreas that I don't understand at all.'

'It's not really that hard to get, Len.' Rin interrupted, 'Mary-Whatever likes that blonde dude, who likes that one girl with too much make-up. Who likes him back, except make-up girl isn't actually a girl, "she" is a "he". Gays and all that. Then Mary-Whatever found out about little girl-boy's secret, and is currently blackmailing girl-boy. Oh yeah, and blonde dude's long-lost brother just washed up ashore, like, three episodes ago. Get it?'

'No. Not at all.'

Ted couldn't get the flow of the conversation. From what he had just hear, the twins had just changed the topic from why he was still alive to... Soap opreas. Which was quite a big shift. Not a bad shift, really, but still a huge one. The longer Ted stayed with the bickering twins, the more he felt that they were more... Human than he assumed they would be. In fact, Ted was afraid that if he stayed any longer, he might very well forget those two were murderous, non-living, creepy-eyed dolls.

'Do you like soap opreas?' Ted blinked in shock at the sudden question presented to him, before giving a small shrug.

'What an ambiguous answer,' Rin and Len muttered together, turning away. Their eyes shone with boredom.

Ted blinked.

Boredom?

_I'm starting to mistake them for humans._


End file.
